Our Life So Far
by raccoonqueentwo
Summary: Sequel to "My Mother, My Hero", chronicling the lives of the Simpson children following the custody battle. Rated T for violence, hints of sexual/alcohol abuse, and swearing.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : _Hey, everyone. This here's the sequel to "My Mother, My Hero", a Simpsons fic a friend of mine did on DeviantArt; it chronicles the lives of the Simpson children and their new family after the events of the story. If you wanna know what happened, check out the link to the first chapter of "My Mother, My Hero", which you can find on my profile page. Be forewarned, though, it involves child abuse in the very beginning._

 _I've put a lot of work into coming up with the sequel. Progress might be slow due to writer's block and real-life issues, but I promise you it'll be worth the effort. Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _I do not own The Simpsons, its characters, places, e.t.c. Only the OCs belong to me._

* * *

Prologue: New Beginnings

Once upon a time, precisely a year ago, a tragic event happened in Springfield. Three young children-Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson-had suffered physical and emotional abuse at the hands of their parents. This was what they had to put up with all these years, until their next-door neighbor came in to rescue them that very night. And that woman was none other than Ruth Powers.

Now in the custody of Ruth and her new husband Sean Lynch, the children's lives had changed for the better. Following the arrest (and eventual death) of Mr. Burns, the new family had since gained possession of everything that he owned in his lifetime, including his manor and his summer house. It was a good thing they decided to move into the mansion; with its numerous rooms, there would be plenty of room for future family members. Even Burns' old pet vulture and his attack dogs took a liking to their new owners.

When Ruth took charge of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, she made a few changes to its policy that brought its workers both delight and relief. Inspired by her adopted daughter's eco-activist values, she made sure most of the lakes and rivers of the city were completely purified, free of the nuclear waste that has since polluted them under Burns' rule. Ruth treated her employees kind and fairly, and was willing to address any problems or issues they had concerning their jobs; unlike the previous boss, she wasn't cynical or cruel, and she never bothered to send the dogs after the employees (although, of course, she prefers they attack burglars).

The Simpson home the kids had left behind was a place of broken memories and shattered dreams. There had been a heated debate about what to do with the house after Homer and Marge were thrown into jail; one citizen suggested they sell it, but Ruth and Sean declined the idea, as they wouldn't want to burden any potential tenants and, additionally, the children needed to forget about the past and move on. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie had their possessions already moved into their new home, while the rest of the stuff left over (including the TV) were auctioned off. After all that was done, the empty house was left alone to gather dust and cobwebs, as a reminder of its fading importance.

And lastly, Ruth used her influence to transform the town into a better community, one step at a time. Run-down and abandoned buildings were the first few things that needed to be changed, and were either torn down or remodeled for future use.

The quality of education in Springfield's schools had improved, all thanks to her husband's revolutionary teaching skills. To make up for their incompetence and spoiled reputation, many of Springfield Elementary's teachers sought to follow his example; although a few rotten apples remained, the school became a new safe haven for children who loved to learn. Even Vice-Principal Chalmers couldn't help but cry tears of joy at the results.

But just because peace has finally reigned over Springfield doesn't mean the worst is over. There will always be drama, the struggles of life the Lynch family will experience as the years go by, though in the end it's clear that triumph, and love, indeed do conquer all.

* * *

 _And that's it for the prologue. I will probably update this sometime in the near future. For now, I'll take a break and then move on to writing and publishing Chapter 1, soooo...bring on the reviews! I'd like to see your thoughts on the sequel. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but any flames directed towards me will be used to light up fire to keep my house warm and toasty. See ya!_


End file.
